Blood Lust
by Darkest-Infatuations
Summary: Raph went into the sewers with Don, wanting to help his brother. He didn't expect to be attacked... by his brother.  DonXRaph, DARK FIC, one shot.


Beware! Ahead lies _Don X Raph_. It's definitely_** dark**_, no matter how you decide to interpret it. It's my FIRST EVAR tcest! :D

This can definitely be implied as _**TECHNICAL** non-con_, but I want YOU to interpret it as you wish. You've been warned.

Read and _**Review**_ please! And don't forget to enjoy.

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

"Don't worry, Raphie. It'll only take a few minutes, half an hour at most." The olive skinned turtle ducked beneath a broken, jagged pipe, looking around at his dark surroundings carefully.

"I dun' understand why ya picked me. Mikey was all over ya all mornin' wantin' ta get outta tha lair… and you ain't called me 'Raphie' in years, Don." Raphael gave his brother a skeptical look.

"Well, I can only do it away from the others, because you go into a fit of embarrassment if I do it around Michelangelo or Leonardo," Dontello said evenly, shining a bright light on what appeared to be a patch of blue-gray mold growing on a rat carcass.

Raphael was _**thoroughly**_ disgusted.

"So. What are we doin' down here, anyhow? Tha place is depressin' as hell." Raphael walked up behind Donatello, looking over his brothers' shoulder to see him cut the mold away from the body and place it in a vial.

Donatello stood up, taking a breath of air after closing the vial.

"I'm taking samples of the mold that's growing down here. It's better to see what I need to be prepared for ahead of time… there's no telling what we might be affected by one day." He turned back to smile at his emerald green brother, holding a flashlight out to him.

"Will you go further down and look for more sample spots while I take a sample of that _Stachybotrys chartarum _over there?" He tilted his head over to a pile of rubble.

Raphael smirked, taking the flashlight and walking off.

"Yer such a nerd, Donnie," he amusedly yelled over his shoulder. He heard Donatello chuckle behind him.

_~' Since when has Don been in such a good mood? '~_ Raphael thought. Strange, considering he had been real pissed last night when something of his had went awry in the lab.

Raphael chuckled to himself, remembering the string of curses that his "even headed" brother had spewed. Donnie knew how curse if he got angry enough.

Raph looked around, looking for anything that might look like mold. He lifted rocks, ducked under wires, trudged through sludge in search of what his brother wanted. He heard a loud sound down the tunnel. Had he heard metal hit metal?

He turned around, shining his flashlight down the tunnel and searched for his brother – but he had gone to far down the tunnel to see him.

"Yo! Donnie! Ya' okay?" Raph yelled into the tunnel.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Hit the flashlight on a exposed pipe." His brothers reply suited him, so he turned back to continue his search.

_~' Nothin' on that banana peel. Nothin' on tha' wall. Nothin' under this rock… maybe I should tell Donnie to look on Leos' ass, er' in tha' damn fridge… '~_

Raphael looked across a tunnel merge to a ledge, spotting a rather large patch of white mold growing up the wall.

He was about to yell for his brother when something hit him on the back of the head_**, hard, **_sending him reeling.

Raph didn't have time to yell, scream, or thrash before he feel forward, lading in a heap on the ground face first. He felt blood trickle down his neck and over his chest… his head spun so hard, and the pain was making him ill. Blackness tainted the edges of his vision.

He suddenly felt familiar hands grip his bicep, rolling over to lay partially on his side and shell.

Looking up, he saw his older brother standing over him, a smile on his face. Raphael felt a grotesque knot form in his stomach, his heart aching sharply. His eyes widened, his mouth open in a question his mind couldn't form.

"It's okay Raphie."

Donatello got crouched down, moving to sit by Raphael on his knees. He reached over, tracing his hand over Raphaels' arm slowly, pausing at his shoulder. Raphaels' eyes got wider, and he struggled to breath.

"So beautiful," He whispered quietly.

Donatello continued his journey, coming to the faint trail of blood. His eyes clouded, and his breathing hitched, as he trailed his fingers down his brothers chest.

Raphael gasped for air, struggling to stay awake, to get up, anything!

_~' Fuck, fuck, goddamnit, what the fuck! '~_ Raphaels' mind spun out of control, the viscious cycle of paralyzing fear, self hate, and anger throwing him farther toward oblivion.

Raphael looked down suddenly, as Donatello withdrew his hand, bringing up to his mouth. His tounge darted out, tasting the blood, and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"_**Delicious**_," he rasped.

Raphael tried to scream, to yell, curse or spit – nothing came out. His stomach fell out, he knew these were probably his last moments. Funny… he had always thought he would die fighting his enemies.

But he fell at the hands of his brother.

He finally gave in to the searing pain in his head, and the horrifying agony his heart was wretched into.

Raphael let oblivion take him.

_**.**_

_**.- *~~~_~~~* -.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

"Wha' the _**fuck**_?" Raphael sat up on the cot, gripping his head.

His bandaged head?

"Bro! Jeez, you had us going!" Mikey was swiftly plastered all over his side, trying to crush him in a hug.

"Mikey, wha' tha' hell is goin' on?" Raphael looked up – the lights hurt his eyes, his head was splitting open, and for some reason – he felt dirty.

"You were out with Donnie, helping him take samples. Donnie said he heard you scream, that you had fell and hit your head pretty hard. You've been asleep for four days." Leo come over to his other side, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"I'm glad your back, Raph. We were all so scared." Leo smiled at his brother, his genuine emotion singing in his eyes.

"I'm gonna go get Donnie. He'll be so happy you're up!" Raph looked after Mikey, unsure why he suddenly didn't feel safe.

Leo saw the look of intense discomfort on his brothers' face, and pushed at his plastron.

"You need to rest. Don't worry about anything." Leo got up, walking out the lab door. Within a few seconds, Donatello came in, flashing a wide grin at Raphael.

He walked over to Raphs' side, sitting down in a chair.

"It's okay Raphie. **_I'm here now_**."

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

Did Donnie rape Raph? I dunno. What do you think?

_-insert evil grin here-_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
